Good Place Shorts
by Omegathyst
Summary: Short One-shots and Drabbles for the Good Place! Containing lots of AUs and shipfics focused mostly on Eleanor/Tahani and Jason/Janet, but can also revolve around different characters and genres!
1. Jason X Janet High School AU

She was the most beautiful girl that Jason had ever met.

He first saw her in the high school library, reading a _book!_ The last thing Jason read was a book years ago by Dr. Seuss, and he usually dated girls that weren't that much smarter book-wise. But the beautiful girl had a stack of books next to her and several papers.

Even Jason Mendoza was smart enough to know that she was way out of his league. Hell, she was probably out of _everyone's_ league. But he walked towards her anyway, curious to know how a girl could be so beautiful and smart.

"Mr. Mendoza! No bringing food in the library!" The librarian shouted. Jason froze with a jalapeno popper in his mouth and the beautiful girl looked up and giggled. _Wowzers_ , even the girl's laugh could seduce an angel.

"Sorry Miss Librarian." Jason apologized with a mouth full of food, forgetting the librarian's name. He leaned in and whispered. "But who is the pretty girl with all the books?"

"Janet Della-Denunzio? Don't even bother. She's in the top 10% of her class and has no time in meddling with the likes of _you."_ The librarian laughed. "And my name's Mrs. Shannon, _thanks for asking."_

Jason spaced out before hearing the librarian's name, and he turned around and left the library. He knew that he shouldn't interfere with this girl's future.

* * *

It was lunch hour later that day, and usually Jason would hang out with the small group of people that he called his friends. But most of them dropped out of high school already, leaving him sitting alone under a tree, watching the die-hard jocks toss a football to each other in the field. Then, he saw a face he never expected to see again. The one and only Janet.

Jason knew that she was probably looking at the eye-candy throwing the football, but he couldn't help but dreamily stare at her as she...walked towards him?!

"I heard what you and Mrs. Shannon were talking about." Janet revealed. "I love her and all, but she doesn't get to decide what I want and when I want it."

"Who's Mrs. Shannon again?" Jason wanted to say it was the librarian, but he couldn't remember. So did that mean that she heard him call her pretty?

"The librarian." Janet smiled. "For what it's worth, I think you're pretty too. And I don't need to hang out with a guy that's nearly as smart as me, I just want someone who's nice to me and cares about me."

"Same here!" Jason agreed happily. "That's all I ever wanted!"

"And yet so many people in the world can't be nice to each other." Janet pointed out. "Can I sit with you under the tree?"

"Yeah of course!" Jason's eyes lit up. "So, what book are you reading?"

Janet eagerly explained to him the books and classes she was taking, and even though he could barely understand the concept, he certainly loved seeing this girl be so passionate about knowledge.

In that moment, it didn't matter if he wasn't buff, smart, or rich. The smartest and most beautiful girl in the world liked him, and her presence to him was richer than any gold or wisdom.


	2. Nothing at All

Sometimes, she wished that she could feel nothing at all.

Janet stared at the sky above the beach, vividly remembering how Jason barely acknowledged her after Eleanor's confession, leaving the scene with his 'precious' girlfriend.

She didn't remember how wonderful the love must've felt many reboots ago; she only knew the intense pain that she felt now. All because of this one person who despite appearing to be one of the nicest humans alive, wouldn't even bother to comfort her. The one who unconditionally loved her no longer cared.

Sometimes, she wished that she could feel nothing at all.


	3. Vicky Has a Lot of Fun

Vicky may have hated all the useless attempts that Michael attempted, but the best thing that she got out of it was sleeping with all of the humans and Janet.

The best part of sleeping with Chidi was how broken and confused he was when she returned to her 'real soulmate' after the fact. The actual sex wasn't great, but to her, he was the most attractive in his agonizing state. But to be fair, most demons got off when they saw their victims suffering.

She didn't know how Jason felt about sleeping with her given that he was silent in his Buddhist monk disguise the whole time. But something about not hearing the human speak annoying gibberish was relaxing to her, even if she didn't torture him that much.

It was too easy to get with Eleanor, especially since she made it clear that she could be into it in the first reboot. And when she discovered just how much Eleanor enjoyed sleeping with her, Vicky made a mental note to never sleep with her again. She banged humans to make them suffer, not for them to enjoy it.

So sleeping with Tahani was the greatest treat of all. She was beautiful, weak, and insecure about herself and as it turns out, her sexuality. She had never slept with a woman during her time on Earth, so waking up with one sent her spiraling out of control. Vicky considered it one of her best accomplishments, and it made her wonder if she could do Michael's job a lot better.

Janet catered to the whims of every resident, so Vicky used her whenever she wanted to take her stress out on someone or whenever she wanted a threesome with a human involved. Janet was more than happy to feed her sadistic hunger for suffering, and she seemed oddly interested in including Jason in her sexual escapades.

Since Michael's attempts were basically a joke now, she'd torture one of the humans while using them every once in a while. Then when they found out about the Bad Place, she'd call Michael over to reset everything again.

Soon, Michael would fail again, and then all of the humans would be hers to use and her alone. The thought of it sent shivers down her body, and she licked her lips in anticipation.


	4. Janet Visits Jason on Earth

It was Valentine's day.

The day of love, and Janet couldn't be at her love's side on the human holiday. Instead, he was living on Earth again for a second chance to go into the Good Place. But after barely avoiding jail, he returned to his dangerous hi-jinks of blowing up everything. She looked at the paper in front of her and sighed.

Wherever he went, she would go with him. But she didn't want him to suffer in the Bad Place, _he couldn't._

"You want to visit him don't you?" Michael realized. "Go ahead, Gen's too busy dealing with some other cases. You should go and see him."

Janet hugged Michael and disappeared to the EDM concert that Jason was currently at. The music was loud and as Jason would say, 'poppin.' She changed her outfit to a long black dress with two hearts over her chest area, a collar with spikes on it, black eyeshadow, and a black headband with cat ears on it. After all the reboots she spent with Jason, she subconsciously knew all the kinks and outfits he liked.

When she tapped Jason's shoulder, he turned around and fell on his knees; awestruck.

"Oh my god, you are **_literally_** the ** _hottest_** babe I've ever seen in my life." Jason fumbled for his wallet. "Here, take all my cards-"

Janet giggled, helping him back onto his feet.

"I don't want your money, you goof!" Janet smiled. "I want to spend the evening with you on Valentine's day."

"...is this a prank?" Jason whispered, then he notice the hot lady frown. "You really want to hang out with me?"

"Is that okay with you?" Janet asked.

"Hell yeah it is!" Jason took Janet's hand. "I need to take you to Stupid Nick's Wing Dump, you'll love the wings!"

Janet felt warmth radiate from her body, as if the restaurant was something they bonded over before. Fortunately, this was before the pelican fell into the flash fryer. The happy two went to the restaurant and sat at a booth when Jason leaned towards Janet.

"You can get wings for free if you take your top off." Jason whispered.

"It's okay, I'm good." Janet stuck out her tongue playfully, hoping he wouldn't persist. It's not like she had any boobs to show off anyway.

Jason ordered an excessive amount of wings, some of every flavor, and Janet took it upon herself to eat some of the ghost pepper ones. She was incapable of feeling pain from spicy food, but it was certainly entertaining to see Jason's shocked face.

 _"Holy shit,_ those peppers don't even affect you!" Jason gasped. "Are you like, a sexy kitten angel or something? Am I in heaven?"

"No, but maybe one day." Janet smirked. A note suddenly appeared on the table, Janet picked it up and read it:

 ** _Gen's coming, I'm trying to stall her._**

"Oh, I h-have to go." Janet didn't want to go, not ever. But she would be selfish to stay longer, she pressed her lips against Jason's. "Please, be a good person okay?"

"Wait, let me give you my phone num-" Janet was gone, and Jason was staring off into the distance. "...oh my god, she _was_ an angel."

Janet reappeared in her respective spot, checking the papers of Chidi and Tahani's progress as if nothing happened. Michael and Gen walked in, the former sat next to Janet and the latter left.

Janet silently thanked Michael, even if her visit was agonizingly brief. She promised herself that she'd go and see him again, determined to be with him even in the bleakest of circumstances.

 ** _For she truly loved him across time and space._**


	5. Chidi's Girl

As Chidi and Eleanor were swept up in a passionate kiss in Gen's realm, Tahani restrained from vomiting. Truthfully, after the two supposedly chased each other for over 800 reboots, she should've been prepared for this.

She wasn't, it still knocked the air out of her lungs. It still messed with her head and her heart.

Everyone was rooting for them, and it pissed her off like no other. What did she see in him? Sure, he was kind and smart, but he was indecisive and as Tahani bluntly put it, unattractive.

People always fell head over heels for Tahani when she wanted them to, so seeing Eleanor look at him _that_ way...it was too much to handle.

She walked out of the room, certain that she knew the truth now. She believed that Eleanor loved Chidi and _only_ Chidi.

Never would she know all the reboots where they kissed and made love

Never would she know that Eleanor told her 'I love you' more than she told Chidi

Never would she know that Eleanor's seemingly powerful connection with Chidi was nothing more than desperation

Never would she know, that deep in Eleanor's heart, she _was_ in love with Tahani

 ** _She just_ _didn't_ _believe that Tahani could ever love her back_**


	6. Eleanor X Tahani High School AU

**Secret Santa gift for wholockeddruid.**

* * *

"Can you believe it, Janet asked me to the school dance! The most beautiful babe in the school!" Jason shook Eleanor by the shoulders.

"That's, um, really great Jason." Eleanor nervously replied, returning to eating her sandwich at the cafeteria table. Neither her or Chidi had much to be excited about when it came to the Valentine's Day dance, for neither had dates.

Eleanor wasn't going to ask Chidi since she decided that she'd go with someone she actually _had_ a crush on, or she wouldn't go at all. There was only one person on her mind.

 ** _Tahani Al-Jamil,_** the 2nd most popular girl in the school.

The most popular girl was her sister, but she wasn't nearly as attractive in Eleanor's eyes. Eleanor's eyes darted from Jason to the doors, waiting for her to walk in.

"Don't be so worried, maybe _she'll_ ask you to the dance too." Jason smirked knowingly.

"Yeah right, the most we've ever done is make small talk in our classes." Eleanor huffed. "Besides, she'll want to show off the _hottest_ guy here as her date."

 _Just to stick it to her sister._

Tahani opened the doors, soaking in the attention of all the eyes on her. Eleanor couldn't help but be one of those pairs of eyes. Then the last thing that she expected happened, Tahani looked straight at **_her._**

"C'mon Tahani, taking _her_ to the dance will make you even less popular." Some snobby blonde with ruby lips scoffed. "Trevor is _such_ a catch, you'll love him."

Tahani seemed to walk away against her will, leaving Eleanor staring after her in shock. Jason gave a cocky smirk.

"Told you." Jason smiled.

"But I don't understand! We _were_ biology partners yesterday, but I barely flirted with her!" Eleanor protested. Chidi looked up from his book.

"Eleanor, your definition of 'barely flirting' is not so subtle." Chidi pointed out. Jason laughed, and Eleanor looked at the ground with a deep blush on her face.

 _Even if I was flirting with her like crazy, it's not like that'd catch her attention. I'm not popular, or a guy for that matter. Maybe her friend didn't know what she was talking about._

* * *

The dance was in one week, and Eleanor's feelings were mixed. She didn't get another chance to talk to Tahani, so she believed that maybe her dumb friend steered her away after all.

She got up and threw her backpack over her shoulder when the bell rang, and left her biology class when she felt a hand grab her's, pulling her towards a secluded corner between the locker rooms. It was _Tahani._

"I don't know why I'm so drawn towards you, I've only liked rich and popular guys at the school." Tahani's shoulders fell. "But I want to know you better, I..."

Eleanor wondered if she was going to do it, if she was willing to be standing next to her at a school dance. She'd never ask, would she? At least her flirting charm had worked.

"Your sister's opinion doesn't matter if you have someone that cares about you." Eleanor put her hand on Tahani's shoulder. "I do have the hots for you, but if you don't want to ask-"

"I do! I want you to come with me to the dance!" Tahani blurted out. "We don't talk much, but my heart sings for you. I don't want to keep trying for everyone's approval, not when I already have yours."

Eleanor felt her heart pounding, who knew that some flirting over the span of a few days would get this sexy skyscraper so head over heels for her? She smirked, allowing her insecurities to finally wash away.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	7. A Skyscraper for Christmas

**Secret Santa gift for nocturnalchen.**

* * *

Never did Eleanor believe that she'd end up in the Good Place, and never did it cross her mind that she'd end up with a sexy girlfriend that was the same height as the Christmas tree in front of them.

Time didn't pass in the Good Place, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't celebrate a holiday that all of them loved in their own way.

Not to mention, Tahani never got to celebrate it with her family. It only seemed appropriate to give her the best time possible during their first 'year' in the Good Place.

Janet, being the all-mighty showoff, got Jason over fifty gifts that sat under the Christmas tree. She also helped everyone else with their gifts too, given that she could produce anything.

Tahani custom-designed different dresses and tuxes for each one of her friends, and while she was designing Eleanor's, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt. Never did she think that Eleanor would choose her over Chidi, given their history. But when they got all their memories back, several of the times they shared were too much to let go.

She even remembered the night they 'met' in Attempt 218, with her pinning Eleanor against her house door and making out with her. Their connection was too strong to give up, and they both knew it.

She created a short lavender dress with rosy pink swirls at the bottom for Eleanor, and she knew it was perfect. She could imagine Eleanor wearing the dress, with a rose in her hair as she shoveled shrimp into her mouth. The silly yet endearing thought warmed her heart in a way that no rich or famous man could.

* * *

"I got a _unicorn?!_ And a _real Pikachu?!_ Wow, Janet! _Thank you so much!"_ Jason hugged Janet and she gave a cheery smile.

"There's still forty-eight gifts left for you, but we'll let Chidi and his girlfriend have a turn." Janet smiled at Chidi and the newest addition to their group, a young Asian-American woman named Sharlene.

Eleanor smiled as Chidi pulled out a book from the gift-wrapping, a book on philosophy with some famous philosopher's signature that Eleanor didn't know. She enjoyed learning from Chidi, but now that they were in the Good Place, there was no need to remember any of that.

After some more gift opening, Eleanor gave Tahani a small box in gift wrapping.

"I thought you might like this to go along with the dresses you wear." Eleanor blushed.

Tahani took the box and opened it, revealing a rainbow necklace made out of different gemstones including rubies, sapphires, amethysts, peridots, and even jaspers. A big and heart-shaped rose quartz was in the center, and the silver lining around it had the words _"From Eleanor"_ engraved in it.

 _"This is so beautiful."_ Tahani whispered. "All I got was this silly-"

"Nope, nothing of yours will be silly." Eleanor promised, placing a finger over Tahani's ruby lips. She pulled the box towards her. "Let's see-"

Truthfully, Eleanor had expected a dress, but she didn't expect it to be so perfect in it's own way. When she turned to see the back of it, it said _"Tahani's"_ in rosy pink letters.

"Wow, this is freaking awesome!" Eleanor smirked. "I really like this dress Tahani, it's perfect."

It wasn't just the dress, or the necklace, or even the forty-eight gifts that Jason still had to open. It was the fact that they were finally at peace, never fearing their weaknesses or enemies ever again.

It peacefully snowed outside the house, and Eleanor felt at home with Tahani. Safe, free, and perfect.


	8. Attempt 42: Kissing in the Rain

**Secret Santa gift for occxmy.**

* * *

Eleanor and Tahani's first kiss was in the rain, stopping their 'escape' from the Bad Place.

Michael did not expect it at all. Eleanor was paired with a clingy and short-tempered 'soulmate' that could drive anyone mad. His intent was for her to fall apart, to either expose her identity or break down even further.

The last thing he expected was for her to go to Tahani for help.

 **Earlier that day**

Eleanor gulped as she stood in front of the huge mansion, feeling pissed and angry. Her awful soulmate was yelling at her again, and she refused to stay. She was absolutely _done_ with hiding, she had to tell someone without revealing it to everybody.

She lifted her hand, letting it hang in the air for a few moments before knocking the door. After a minute passed, Tahani opened the door.

"Darling, I... _goodness,_ did I do something wrong?" Tahani frowned. Eleanor realized what she meant and her eyes widened.

"N-No, but Luke was being a real ash-hole." Eleanor huffed, walking into Tahani's apartment. "This is ridiculous, how's he supposed to belong here? Tahani, he acts like I'm going to cheat on him all the time!"

"Well, that's ridiculous, you two are universally approved for each other. Why would-"

"It's because I don't belong here!" Eleanor cried. "And if I was in the Bad Place, I'd believe that I deserve this! But I'm...holy fork, _we're in the **Bad Place."**_

"What? That can't be, my soulmate...well, she's not _perfect,_ but she's certainly beautiful." Tahani glanced away. Eleanor was about to persist when a blonde with short hair and bright blue eyes walked in the room. **She looked just like her.**

"O...kay, I got to go." Eleanor couldn't, for Tahani grabbed her hand as she glared at her fake soulmate.

"Michael knew that I liked her, didn't he? Why else would he give me a discount version of her?" Tahani hissed at the demon before turning to Eleanor. "Eleanor, it didn't make sense to me before, but now I see why I felt this way. We've met before, I can feel it."

"Babe, as much as I want to confess forgotten feelings, we better get the fork out of here." Eleanor and Tahani ran out of the mansion and towards the train station.

The rain poured down both of them, and Eleanor stopped in horror.

"Eleanor? What's wrong?" Tahani whispered.

"Michael's right there, all these people must be demons." Eleanor was shaking. "We're not going to get out of here, Tahani. We're not."

Tahani was nodding, fear clouding her thinking. In that moment, where they could be tortured or ripped of their memories, Tahani only thought of doing one thing.

She glared at Michael before turning back to Eleanor and pulling her into a kiss, a deep kiss with feelings from other attempts, a longing feeling that originated from the first attempt.

Eleanor was kissing her back, hugging the tall woman's waist. The situation was too painful for them to hold back tears.

And when Michael snapped his fingers, it was all gone and forgotten.


	9. Love Triangle-Fairytale AU

**Secret Santa drabble for the-loser-emporium.**

* * *

Eleanor the knight was hot and tough, while Chidi the philosopher was smart and resourceful. Both were trying to win over the princess that stayed in her castle.

Tahani peered out her window to see Chidi with riches, and Eleanor with wilted roses. Both of them looked at her hopefully.

They had showed up everyday with new gifts, and usually ended in fighting each other and running off. But Tahani had made her choice.

She carefully climbed down the castle walls and took Eleanor's roses, hugging her.

She never expected to be with anyone besides a rich man, but she wanted to give this a shot.

 ** _For her._**


End file.
